Come Home
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Dante has time to relfect about his past and remember the good and bad. Until woken up from his sleep by Patty to find everyone in his office. Not good at summeraries.


Come Home

A Devil May Cry One Shot

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dante and company. They belong to Capcom and their respective holders. The only thing that belongs to me is my own OC that appears in this. Enjoy and please review.

Dante sighed and looked around his office, he had really let himself go downhill after defeating Mundus. The place had looked like it had been ransacked at least twice in less then a day. He sat at his desk pushing off old pizza boxes, and with a heavy sigh looked at his mothers portrait. How he missed her. He began to let his memories return back to him, seeing himself as a little boy once again. Back to when he was happy, and everything was perfect...How he had missed those times.

He was now looking at a eight year old boy fighting with his twin over the last piece of chocolate cake. A gentle smile graced the angelic face of his mother, who would meet a cruel end a few days later. She took the last piece and cut it in half equally and handing it back to the boys. The feud stopped and the rest of the afternoon was quiet and peaceful. When their father returned that night he handed Dante a rather large broadsword. An excited smile appeared on the boys face and looked over at his brother to see he had been given one as well. Except his was a katana, Dante believed his was better anyways.

"Take good care of them, and they will take care of you" Sparda spoke to his sons.

"We will" they twins replied in unison.

The memory faded and another came and took its place. This one was more haunting to Dante, he felt as if it was his fault. He was fighting against Vergil over ownership to Force Edge. It tore him on the inside to face his brother in such a way, knowing that one of them would not be leaving the demon world. He and Vergil exchanged blows to one another until he had struck him down. The last thing he remembered was seeing that cold look in his twins eyes as he fell to the depths of hell itself. If he had only known that it was Vergil he was fighting back on Mallet Island. After his third fight with the dark knight, Nelo Angelo did he learn the true identity of this demon. It was when he saw the gold half of the amulet that was around his neck. He instantly cursed himself for not being able to save his brother yet again. He felt like he had failed his brother entirely. He had failed to save him, just like last time.

"Dante! Hey Dante come on wake up!" a voice kept calling.

The devil hunter stirred and opened his eyes tiredly. He sat up in shock to see several of his allies in his office. He looked down to see Patty with a smile on her face. Among the faces he saw was Trish, Lady, Morrison, even Kyrie and Nero were there. He was lost, confused, and even dazed on why everyone would be standing in his office. Almost happy to see him as it seemed. He heard a different song playing on the jukebox that was surprisingly working. It reminded him of a song his mother used to sing. Even when he grew up he would always be welcomed back home, no matter if he was sad or happy. He felt his eyes water at the memories and smiled faintly.

"Do you know how long it took us to get here!" Nero yelled at him slamming his hands on the desk.  
Dante could only chuckle, "Why did you come here anyways? Your not wanting to give me my sword back are you?"

"Hell no" Nero growled, "Someone had asked us to come here"  
Dante looked at Patty and she smiled, "But it wasn't just me"

The door opened again and inside stepped a young woman with light brown hair. Dante couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was his childhood friend, his first kiss, and his first time. The woman smiled and looked around shaking her head. Her eyes connected with his and she couldn't help but pull the devil hunter into a hug. Dante had missed her embrace, she was gentle and soft. He remembered how he had thought she had been killed by demons while on Mallet Island. She had survived and now the guilt was eating away at him.  
"K-Kishiko" he said quietly not believing what was going on.  
"Yeah its me Dante" she replied looking up at him.

"I...I thought you were dead" guilt consumed him.

"I thought I was too..but the funniest thing happened...I ended up in heaven..and I could of sworn I saw your parents and brother standing there waiting for me..They told me to go back to where I belonged, and to make sure that you weren't alone.." She looked up smiling and stroked his cheek.

That night was full of reminiscences from old days, and new memories were made. Nero proposed to Kyrie, and the girl said yes in a heartbeat. Dante really didn't care to much, but for the first time in a long time he truly felt happy. He looked around surrounded by his friends, yes his friends the ones who helped him when they could. He had even asked Kishiko to be more then just a business partnter. She had gladly accepted the offer, only because she would be at his side again. She had given him something to look forward to, a new life. He smiled and looked at his mother's picture, he wished she could be there now. He wished that she could of seen the looks of happiness around the room. How he laughed and smiled, just like the good old days. He looked at the amulet that was still around his neck. It gave a faint glow and he smiled closing his eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek, and a smile across his face.

With one last yawn he smiled out of pure happiness, "Mother...I'm Home"

Love it hate it? Either way I wanted to do this for awhile now. I think I got Dante a little out of character but I could see him being lonely a lot. I can also see him dwelling on the past, and missing what he once had. Anyways thanks for reading and please review and give me feedback. I would appreciate it greatly.


End file.
